To Be Alone
by The Evil Munchkin
Summary: A little girl is left with no one after her family is murdered, but the Akatsuki come to her aid, will Deidara be the one she wants? Or will Itachi take her heart for himself? R&R! Plz!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind. **Constructive criticism** accepted (But please don't be too mean…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only thing I DO own is my OFC and this story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

_Little girl's P.O.V._

When I was five years old my entire family was tortured and then murdered right before my eyes. I was the only one to survive. A man had come and slashed the murderer's stomach right open. And after checking to make sure I was alright he left. He was the only one who ever came. Not even the people in my own village came to see if anyone had survived. Everyone in the village hated my family, and I had no idea why.

A few days later, a group of people came to my house. They cleaned up my house and fixed it up, getting rid of the dead bodies and the smell of blood. They never talked to me or to each other, they just signaled to each other. Then, a young man, (I think it was a man; because they had cloaks with hoods covering their faces, I couldn't really tell) broke away from the group and walked over to me.

He had long blond bangs hanging out of his hood and he reminded me so much of the man who had saved me. As he approached me, I stepped away from him; clutching my huge blue teddy bear. (I say huge because it was about two times the size of me) He bent down and reached out a hand to me. I stared at his hand for a long moment, wondering if I should take it. I slowly poked my head out from behind my teddy. He slowly crawled closer to me and put a hand on my teddy. I stepped around the bear and jumped into his embrace.

And he simply held me like that until his "friends" were done cleaning. After they were finished one of them finally spoke.

"Deidara, it's time to leave. Bring the girl with you if you must, but we need to get going." The man who spoke had a very cold yet powerful voice.

The man named Deidara turned to me again and took off his cloak. He wrapped it around me and picked me up, making me drop the teddy I was still holding onto.

_

* * *

_

_Deidara P.O.V._

As soon as I picked her up and she dropped her teddy, she started crying. I handed the little girl to Itachi and was about to pick up the huge plush when she started absolutely screaming.

"Perhaps you should keep the child, Deidara. I'll take the toy myself…" Itachi handed the little girl back to me and her crying died down a little. He bent down and picked up the huge toy, and as soon as he held it up in front of her, her crying stopped altogether. Sasori chuckled.

"I think I have a way to make the child happy…" he stepped up to the toy and used his chakra stings to treat it like a puppet. When the little girl saw her teddy walking up to her and hugging her she started to clap her hands in delight. As she laughed, her tiny voice was like bells in my ears. She was like an angel. _My_ angel.

"Does the pipsqueak have a fucking name?" Hidan's language would _not_ be a very good influence on her. A name? Her family name was Hebi, but the people she thought were her parents, were actually people who found her abandoned in the forest when she was a baby.

"What is your name, child?" Sasori held the teddy out for her and she took it, squeezing the life out of the poor stuffed animal. "Your name?" he asked again.

She looked up at me with her huge green eyes and gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head at her.

"My name is… uh… I don know wha my name is. Mama and papa always call me 'Sakura Hime'. They said it was cause I was born at de same time that de sakura trees bloom and because I was deir little princess!" her voice was so small and bright, yet she sounded sleepy at the same time.

"Well, why don't we call you Sakura then?" asked Leader-Sama. She shook her head.

"I want Deida to give me a name!" she smiled up at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"What about… Tenshi Hime?" I asked "It means 'Angel Princess'?" she smiled again and nodded her head.

"YAY! Now I am Deida's Tenshi Hime!" she hugged me as best she could while still holding onto the huge bear, she then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Right there in my arms. Oh god I felt special!

"Stop smiling like that! You look like a fucking retard!" thanks Hidan. Kill my buzz why don't cha?

"Alright! Let's go back to Amegakure. Itachi? Take the bear with you. Sasori? Take this bag," Leader threw Sasori a small pink suitcase "I found it in her room while I was looking around, top floor, second door on the left. Pack everything of hers that you can, and send it to Deidara's room with a scroll. Everyone else? Move out!"

As we were running through the trees, I made a silent promise to protect this tiny angel in my arms from any harm.

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAA! That was hard to write! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Lemons a lot later on when she grows up, but I cant write them, so when I need a lemon I'll put in a notice, and anyone who wants to help me write one, or who wants to write the whole thing themselves is welcomed to!

Just message me and I'll send you my email. Hope you enjoyed my first ever chapter!

Keep Fightin'!

G


	2. Notice!

**Notice!**

**Chapter two has been re written due to some advice from a reader. You know who you are and I deeply appreciate your advice. Thank you!**

**Thx for reviews:**

**Mitsuko Yamazaki**

**Tamyka**

**Aya Ayame**

**Keep Fightin'**

**G :)**


	3. Chapter 2

This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind. **Constructive criticism** accepted (But please don't be too mean…)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. The only thing I DO own is my OFC and this story.

P.S you kinda have to know about the Uchiha massacre to get this chapter. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's around the middle of _Naruto. _Not _Naruto Shippuden_, the first series. And most of the chapters from here until she's like fifteen will be in Deidara's P.O.V.

BTW the rookie nine are 12, Tenshi is 5 and Deidara is (technically) 15, but for stories' sake, let's make him 17

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

_Deidara's P.O.V._

Once we got back to the Akatsuki base in Amegakure, I went straight to my room, Itachi following behind me. As soon as I opened the door, he threw the giant bear on my bed and left without a word. Probably touchy about the girl's circumstances. She probably reminded him of his little brother Sasuke.

As I looked around the room my angel started to stir…

"Deida-Chan? Are we at your home now?" I will _never _get tired of hearing that tiny voice. I smiled down at her and was about to tuck her into bed, but she all but jumped out of my arms. "I wanna go outside and play! I wanna play with the pwetty flowers!"

"Ok. We'll play with the flowers, hmm? But before that, I think we need to get you out of those clothes… I'll go get Konan then…Hmm?" I was about to go and get the blue haired female but my little hime stopped me.

"Can I have a bath? Pweeeeeese?" I don't think that even Itachi would say no to a face like that.

"Of course you can hime, but I need to go and get Konan to do that because I'm a guy. Hmm?"

"I want you to stay… *sniffle* pwetty pwease?" Ok. I've seen girls naked before, _obviously, _and she was only a five year old girl, but I still felt weird. And I didn't know why. But I couldn't say 'no' to that face either.

"Ok, I'll go run a bath for you, do you want bubbles, hmm?"

"Ooh, yes! Yes! Bubbles!" she clapped her hands in delight and jumped up and down. As I led her into my bathroom and ran the bubble bath, I was thinking about what I would do with the flower thing. All the flowers around the building were poisonous; Zetsu's plants generally were. I would have to get him to take her out to play outside, while I went to talk to leader about her.

"Tehehe! BUBBLES!" How are bubble so awesome? I mean what the hell was so cool about them? Kids. I started to undress her, and once I finished, I carefully picked her up and put her in the bath. Kneeling down next to her I explained what I would be doing after she was playing with Zetsu outside.

"After you've had your bath, I need to go and talk to the leader about some very important things, so I'm gonna need to leave you for a while. Hmm?" She looked as if she was about to cry "But I know someone who can take you out to play with his flowers, yeah? You see, all the flowers around this building can be very poisonous if you're not careful, and Zetsu knows almost everything about plants, so I know you will be safe, hmm?"

"Did someone mention **our name**?" Zetsu's head suddenly appeared behind me, poking out of the wall. I was afraid that his plant-like appearance would scare her, but instead she just smiled and continued to play with the bubbles. "We do not **babysit children, Deidara.**"

"I know that! But she wanted to go and play outside with the flowers and I don't want her to get hurt, hmm?" I tried not to yell, but I really hated the plant freak. He sighed and spoke to Tenshi.

"So, you wish **to play with the flowers, do you?**" she nodded her head, and smiled.

"Are you two people in one body?" Zetsu chuckled,

"Yes, **I suppose we are, child.**"

"Like… Two halves of a whole?" Zetsu looked slightly shocked upon hearing something like that from a five year old girl, but he simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright Deidara, **we will take care of the child. **And do not worry; **we won't eat her… meet me at the back doors after you have finished here…**" and with that said, he slowly sunk back into the wall. Well, at least that's one person who I know won't hurt her... now for the rest. I knew Konan, Leader, Kazku, Kisame and Itachi would not hurt her, but I was a bit worried about Hidan and Sasori… oh well, that would have to wait until later.

"I wanna pway wif de pwetty flowers now! I wanna pick a lellow flower!" well, as long as she was happy… after drying her off and dressing her in a fluffy blue dress from her bag I took her to the back door and left her with Zetsu.

"Now you have to do exactly what Zetsu tells you, hmm? Otherwise you might get hurt. Some flowers may look pretty, but they are very poisonous. Hmm?" she nodded her head, grabbed Zetsu's hand and ran off into the field.

As I was watching her go, Leader came up behind me.

"We need to discuss what we will do with her. Whether you want her to be a ninja or not, and what you plan to do once she's grown up."

"Waddya mean 'when she's grown up'?"

"You know that if she grows up with you looking after her, she is going to see you as a father. Are you prepared for that? And also, being raised in Akatsuki, she will never be allowed to go back to her own village. Or any village for that matter. Is that really what you want for her?"

"I want her to be happy. If she chooses to be a ninja, I will support her, if not, then I'm fine with that too, hmm?"

* * *

Chapter 2 complete!

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Mitsuko Yamazaki

Just a heads up, my school has HUGE exams at the end of the year for all year 10, 11, and 12 students so in the last tern of school (that's in November and December for Australia) I won't have time for any new chapters. So sorry about that! But I'll be all good by the time they are over!

Keep Fightin'

G


	4. Chapter 3

_**Don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Ten years later…_

_Deidara's P.O.V._

"It's time to wake up, Deida-Chan!" Someone was tugging on my hair and hitting my pillow.

"Mmmmmmmm…"

"It's time to get up!" I rolled onto my other side and mumbled an answer.

"No it isn't! Now GO AWAY, HMMM?" I heard Hidan say something to the little creature annoying me, but I couldn't quite understand what he said…

"Ohhhh, Hidan! Yeah baby! That's the spot! OHH GOD!" moans and groans filled my ears and I instantly shot out of bed and looked for the Jashin preacher.

"BWWAAHHHHH HAHAHAHA!" Tenshi fell off the end of my bed in a fit of laughter, "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" She was rolling on the floor laughing her fucking ass off! The entire Akatsuki was giggling in my door way.

Damn it! Why did I always get so protective over her! I always hated when Leader told me off for bringing girls over, but now, here _I_ was, getting all grumpy over Tenshi crying out Hidan's name pleasurably! What was going on with me?

"Alright, alright! You had your fun! So what's with waking me up at…" I looked over at the clock on my bedside table, "Three thirty in the morning, hmm?"

Tenshi walked up to Hidan and gave him a hug, smirking at me while she did so. Said man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hidan. Get. Away. From. Tenshi. Hmm?" She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was hesitant at first to put my arms around her; over the years, my Hime had grown into a very attractive girl. Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and even Zetsu had asked me at various times if I would allow them to "court" her.

I wasn't worried about it that much, because I knew she only thought of them as her uncles. However, if she wasn't with me, she would most likely be with Itachi. In his room. Alone. I never liked that, and I even asked him about it, but he assured me that they were only talking and that he did not want anything from her along those lines.

"We are going to go to the hot springs! But the only hot springs around here are mixed… meaning we'd all be in the same one… oh well! Let's go Deida-Chan!" she dragged me out the door and down the hall. Once we got to the front doors, I bent down to allow her to climb onto my back, a habit I had gotten into from when she was younger.

"I'll carry her, Deidara." Itachi's deep voice cut through my thoughts. I looked over at him to see him sweep her up into his arms, bridal style, and start to head in the direction of the hot springs.

"_Only talking" my fucking ass! _I thought, and ran off after the rest of Akatsuki, catching a glimpse of Leader-Sama, looking as though he had just come up with the idea of the century… this was going to be an interesting weekend…

* * *

OMG! Sorry that took so long to write! Writers block! Ever noticed that some people to some really weird things to wake you up? I once had a dream that I was falling. Turns out I was; one of my friends had picked me up and dumped me on the floor!

REVIEW PLEASE! First ever fanfic so I wanna know what ya'll think!

Keep Fightin'

G


End file.
